


Naranjo

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [11]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Character, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: De la impaciencia...





	Naranjo

Minho estaba incómodo, su padre podía notarlo y todos y cada uno de los alfas en esa mesa. Y los betas y los omegas, porque ese hijo suyo incómodo era un huracán de ira, angustia, odio, tristeza y demás variaciones de esas emociones que ponían a todo el mundo en el borde. Además claro de su aspecto, era un desencadenante y un catalizador, todos se sorprendieron al verlo aparecer en tacones altos de gamuza usando una falda pantalón negra y una blusa de gasa con olanes de un tono similar. Llevaba un collar que gritaba Shim Changmin por todos lados y el cabello suelto peinado cuidadosamente en bucles que caían con vida propia hasta su cintura. Estaba despampanante, había usado ese maquillaje cargado y atrevido con un lápiz labial naranja que lo hacía  verse como una estrella de cine. Ir a un almuerzo de fertilidad tradicional de ese modo por supuesto iba a generar esas reacciones.

—¿Donde está Changmin?

—Trabajo papá, hubo un omega herido en una unión que salió mal. Changmin está encargándose de ello, quería saber si fue un accidente o alguien interfirió o mintió u obligó a alguien. Creyó que sería mejor si estaba contigo, obviamente no ha venido mucho a estos eventos.

—Mi vida podrías dejar de asustar a la gente con esos comentarios, todos te pueden escuchar y parece que amenazas a las personas con lo maravilloso que es Changmin.Minho levantó de forma altiva la barbilla y gruñó literalmente  a todos quienes seguían con sus ojos en ellos y después volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada del comedor sonriendo como si estuviera ebrio de felicidad.

El cambio en su estado de ánimo dejó aturdido a su padre y entonces se dio cuenta porque parecía sentir más a su hijo. Sin supresores, no había ninguno salvo el aroma de esa espesa asfixiante alegría que no había sentido en Minho desde que era un niño. Había estado impaciente toda la mañana quejándose de que quería volver a casa, era domingo y él y Changmin se acurrucaban todo el día a ver películas de Disney, comer y dormir, según lo que le había dicho y estaba muy enojado de tener que perderse su ritual

—Buenas tardes.

El saludo de Changmin fue cuidadoso, había notado la tensión en el grupo, pero optó por mirar lo bonito que Minho estaba en su atuendo, ese quien literalmente saltó a sus brazos  riendo por lo feliz que estaba de verlo y en consecuencia se aferró a él con delicadeza y afecto.

—Sácame de aquí —susurro con su más maravillosa sonrisa volviendo a tocar el piso con la gracia de una princesa de Disney.

—Pero acabo de llegar quiero saber cómo debo comportarme en una reunión de fertilidad.

Su suegro río por lo bajo y Changmin ladeo el rostro curioso porque Minho se giró con las manos en las caderas y miró a toda esa gente de ahí con desagrado.

—El es mi novio  y es el gran alfa malo de Seúl, si se meten con él y con su territorio les patearemos el trasero. Si es un gruñón, ama la noche y es muy vigoroso —Changmin perdió algo de color del rostro y luego Minho tiro de uno de los pobres meseros que iba pasando por ahí manoseándolo sin tapujos. Changmin gruño sin poderlo evitar y sus ojos pasaron de un terroso cálido a un vibrante rojo amenazante que en conjunto con sus garras era una imagen aterradora.

—Gracias hyung, eres el mejor. Ya terminamos con este concurso de pis así que voy a ir con él a la biblioteca y besarlo  un rato ¿Todo correcto?

Hubo un asentimiento generalizado y Minho sonrió.

—Perfecto.

***

—Y eso es para lo que son estos almuerzos, ahora ven acá —gimió Minho chocando contra un estante, Changmin fue a sus labios de buena gana aún algo aturdido por el modo en el que fue todo, pero encantado por Minho, como siempre. Lo alzó por los muslos sin aviso previo y los brazos suaves rodearon su cuello de forma sensual, jugueteando con el cuello de su camiseta de manera incitante. La mezclilla en los jeans de Shim rozó sus muslos y se río dejándolo tirar de su cabello con ansiedad por estar más cerca. Changmin subió su mano por la cintura de Minho hasta su espalda y se derritió como mantequilla en sus brazos. Hundió el rostro contra su cuello y aspiró su aroma de forma reconfortante y dulce.

—Estás estresado.

—Es esta gente y sus tradiciones absurdas. Probablemente les gustaría verte tomándome cual mhng…

  
Changmin lo  beso sabiendo ya cómo terminaría la frase y masajeó la piel de sus brazos y cuello de manera relajante.

—Precioso, primero saldremos de aquí y después tendremos una grandiosa ducha, apestas a extraños.

—Yo no apesto —gimió empujándolo por los hombros con fuerza cayendo algo desequilibrado al suelo cuando Changmin lo soltó.

—Si hueles a papas fritas y colonia de mala calidad.

—Ugh~ Jae dong tocó mi cabello.

—¿No es él quien te llevó un ciervo muerto?

—Sí, casi le arrancó un brazo cuando quiso marcarme como parte de su manada, por eso vino papá, quería lastimarlo con tantas ganas por querer tratarme como si fuera suyo cuando podía olerte en mi como si estuvieras aquí.

Changmin lo abrazo más fuerte y se frotó contra él marcándole con su olor tanto como pudo sólo con el tacto. Sus caderas quedaron alineadas y Minho trastabilló sintiendo sus bonitos pantis de seda humedecerse un poco.

Changmin se ahogó en su excitación, la alegría y la felicidad de Minho, su precioso compañero y creyó que podría morir de la sola forma en que se sentía en sus brazos.

—¿Vamos a casa?

—Sí, no soporto mis piernas.

—Sólo tú vendrías con esas zapatillas asesinas mi amor, lo bueno es que tienes un gran alfa malo que te ama y puede remediarlo justo ahora.

—Te amo tanto, aunque te estés burlando de mí.

—Y yo a ti, mucho.

***

Yoon Gyum paró de pronto al ver en el vestíbulo a su hijo con el cabello sujeto en un moño alto y desordenado usando lentes oscuros como una belleza clásica de las películas pin up. Changmin sostenía su mano con un dulce entre los labios usando lentes oscuros a juego. En su mano libre llevaba las zapatillas altas de Minho y curioso llevó sus ojos al suelo para ver a Minho usando los tenis de su yerno y a esté descalzo moviendo los dedos inconscientemente de vez en cuando.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver al par, tan perfecto y adorable.

—¿Se van ya?

Minho asintió enfáticamente y no pudo evitarlo abrazo a su niño como cuando era un dulce cachorro curioso y juguetón.

—Me dio gusto verte aunque sé cuánto odias venir a estos eventos.

Minho le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y asintió feliz.

—Gracias por venir también Changmin, o esto habría terminado en un baño de sangre.

—Lo sé, por eso estos quedan en mi custodia desde ahora —susurró meneando los tacones divertido frente a Minho.

—Igual vas a comprarme un par nuevo para mi cumpleaños —reprochó con un dulce puchero, ganándose un beso espontáneo y casto que le arranco una sonrisa ligera.

—Nos vamos suegro, tal vez deba venir a casa un día de estos.

—Por supuesto hablaré con Minho para ponernos al día y llegar en un momento adecuado. Te diría que cuidaras de él, pero veo que estas haciéndolo muy bien, así que gracias.

—Papá estás siendo muy cursi.

—Claro lo dice quien prácticamente abuso de Changmin frente a una docena de alfas como si se tratara de Casablanca o algo así.

—¡¡Papá!!

Changmin se rió hasta que salieron de la casa y aun así no soltó a Minho ni un segundo.

Una buena elección, Minho había elegido tan bien a ese muchacho, pensó el Choi mayor al verlos irse en medio de un gracioso jugueteo.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 14 Noviembre 2015 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Editado el 19 Abril de 2017.


End file.
